Implantable medical devices, including neurological devices and cardiac rhythm management devices, such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, typically have the capability to communicate data and commands with a device called an external programmer via a radio-frequency telemetry link. A clinician may use such an external programmer to program the operating parameters of the implantable medical device. Furthermore, such characteristics may be modified after implantation in this manner. Additionally, some implantable medical devices, most notably neurological devices, contain rechargeable batteries, which are recharged via low frequency, near-field telemetry.
Modern implantable devices also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information can be radiated to the external programmer from the implantable device. Among the data which may typically be telemetered to and from an implantable device are various operating parameters and physiological data, the latter either collected in real-time or stored from previous monitoring operations. Examples of commands telemetered to and from an implantable device may include instructions to begin or end treatment or instructions to utilize a particular treatment schedule or predetermined treatment program.
Telemetry systems for implantable medical devices may utilize radio-frequency energy to enable bidirectional communication between the implantable device and an external programmer.